Sesshomaru and Sota's Day Out
by Arrieth
Summary: Kagome is stuck at home watching her brother while Sesshomaru discovers he can go through the well! But what happens when he is dragged off by Sota to a Fair? Hilarity Ensues. Rated T for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Language. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not ever own Inuyasha I wish to own Sesshomaru someday, but chances are slim.**

**Arrieth: Hi peeples welcome to my storieeee!**

**Sesshy: o.0 where am I?**

**Arrieth: I kidnaped you, and brought you here!**

**Sesshy: Help me-!**

**Arrieth: No id did not just hit Sesshy over the head with a frying pan, I did it with a metal chair . . . Attaches New arm to Sesshomaru There now my Sesshy will look even smexier!**

**Sesshomaru and Sota's Day Out Chapter 1: Doggy down the rabbit hole!**

Kagome looked at her little brother who was staring expectantly at his toes, what was he waiting for, them to jump off of his feet?

"Sota What are you doing?" Kagome asked, she was only there and not in the feudal era because her mother and grandfather were out with family and Sota refused to go so she had to watch him.

"I dunno," The eight year old responded without looking away from his big toe, "The news was boring and there's never anything else on during the day, "So I just thought I'd sit here, hey sis, can't you just go to the feudal era?"

"No sota," Kagome answered walking into the living room and sitting down by his side, "I have to stay here and baby sit you!"

"I don't need a sitter, besides couldn't you at least go and get Inuyasha so I could have someone to talk to?"

"OK wait here I'll go to the well and see if Inuyasha's near" Kagome wasn't going to admit that she actually missed Inuyasha a bit herself.

She stepped out of the house and made her way to the well, she jumped down in time to see Inuyasha, standing there waiting for her.

"It's about time!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist in attempt to drag her along. But when she wouldn't budge he gave her a questioning look.

"Inuyasha," She explained, "I still have to watch my brother, but we were wondering if you'd come over and wait with us?"

Inuyasha thought about it and then figured 'why not'. "alright, I'll come, let me tell the others"

He walked off for a few minutes and told the others where he was headed and he was so focused on getting back and not making Kagome wait that he ignored the scent in the air, it was the smell of a demon, but not just any demon, the Powerful **(arrieth: smexy**) Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru!

He watched Inuyasha and Kagome go down the well, and he wanted to understand where it led to and why his brother went. (He assumed it was some sort of power filled well or something because of it's demonic aura).

He approached Sango, Miroku Shippo and Kilala. "Tell me," He began "what is the point of the bone-eater's well?"

Miroku explained how it led to Kagome's home and only Kagome and Inuyasha were capable of going through it.

"Time travel," Sesshomaru pondered aloud, "I see,"

"Yes," Miroku stated, "but like I mentioned Only Inuyasha and Kagome are capable of getting through the well,"

"We'll see about that" Sesshomaru stated and with that, he darted toward the well and leaped in.

"He's an idiot for trying," Sango stated but before Miroku could nod in agreement shippo gasped as he looked down into the well,

"I think he made it"

**Arrieth: How was it? Please review, and no flames, I'm stupid and like to poke flames and end up burning my finger! But other than that all comment are graciously accepted! Oh and I'll try to make the next chappie longer!**


	2. Sorry

Sorry everyone, I really had no idea that anyone was still reading this. If I'd have known I'd probably have an update by now, well I'll try to have the next chappie up, and I'll make it long so I can it in my favorite part that I've been planning, alright well, I have school right now (damn tests) But keep an eye out for an update, I'll be writing it, and it should be up soon, maybe two or three while I'm at it, I owe it to everyone waiting. SO yeah, also just letting you know, I'm open to any ideas, yeah I got the next one maybe two chapters down, but a third I'm not so sure about, so if any ideas come up (though you might wanna wait until the next chapter is up) let me know, I could always use the help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x— 3, and thanks for being so patient, Arrieth


End file.
